victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Charli Savage
'Appearance' *Hair Color: brown *Eye Color: brown *Trademark: My layered personality...? Lol it's not really layered, i'm just emotional. I'm pretty casual, but like a cute casual. I like dresses, but I prefer jeans. I'm not one of those girls who is like, "OMG WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT DEAD WEARING SKIRTS LIKE HELLO I HAVE RIGHTS NOW" or, "Omg if you don't wear a skirt then you dress like a boy which means that you're a lesbian omg." I just sort of wear whatever the hell I want. It's fun. You should try it. I pull my hair up, or leaving it down depending on the season/occasion. It looks fabulous either way lol. I have amazing hair. 'Personality' Kind of tomboy-ish. I'm really fun and I love telling jokes. I smile a lot. I'm not really average, but ya know whatevaa. I'm also kind of dorky. I kind of have two personalities. Marie, who is the really sky, dorky one, she doesn't really have any friends, and she's also a hopeless romantic. Then my other personality, Elliot, who is really confidant, outgoing, athletic, independent, and really fun and crazy. I'm usually a mix a both, and I call her Charli :c. You'll usually see my Charli side, but depending on who you are, you may see Marie, or Elliot. I'm totally loveable either way though ;D Like I said, I'm kind of tomboyish. Growing up, I had nothing but guy friends. Mainly because most girls annoyed me, and, well, they didn't like me too much either, so i just ended up hanging out with the guys, who were the only people who accepted me at the time. I also loved sports. I still do actually, but not as much lol. I was never good at gymnastics, but I was good at soccer, baseball, basketball, and other sports. Lol I'm very well rounded. Oh! I also love golf. 'History' I was born in South Korea, I don't know what day though. I was adopted at age 5, so my dads don't know either. But the day they adopted me was August 25th, so we just pretend that that's my birthday. Anyway, when I was 8, they adopted a little boy, and named him Aaron. He's not Korean though. He's like: Vietnamese, Chinese, Filipino, Japanese, and British. He's only a year younger than me. He's pretty annoying actually, but eh whatever. Girls love him for some reason. Like hello can't you see that he's an annoying twat o.e. Anyway, this happened, that happened, I auditioned, got in, and here I am now yay. 'Gallery' Tumblr md751ise8R1rzigw4.gif Tumblr mck2h0hnVf1rjza19o2 250.gif tumblr_m4ix7tjaRU1qf2497o2_500.png tumblr_m6rq920Vtf1ro3tjf.gif tumblr_m8gh4tjSAN1rzxt3ko2_500.gif tumblr_m8p57g1gur1rdfrilo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9buyc0otP1ry6wbso2_500.gif tumblr_m9ww7eZQC51rbz7g2o2_500.gif tumblr_m40vgiBpgB1r4xfo5o6_250.gif tumblr_m277ks6MkZ1r2u3hno4_250.png tumblr_m7461wkpb31qga4s3o1_500.png tumblr_ma59ng8et61rcwphao1_500.gif tumblr_maqed01E6y1rzxt3ko2_500.gif tumblr_mb5t9uBlHu1rdfrilo1_250.gif tumblr_mb5tetDfoO1rdfrilo1_250.gif tumblr_mbycl9ykkP1ri5zlpo1_500.jpg tumblr_mc2ehoBQlH1qefjzko1_500.gif tumblr_mc7hesFYjP1qjc96do1_250.gif tumblr_mc9shh1lbf1qhf73qo1_500.gif tumblr_mck2h0hnVf1rjza19o1_250.gif tumblr_mck2h0hnVf1rjza19o2_250.gif tumblr_mck2h0hnVf1rjza19o5_250.gif tumblr_mcspbyqNlE1r3j0jio1_250.gif tumblr_mcw1gbkWDV1qcow9jo1_500.png tumblr_mcx58njbAE1rfodhro1_500.jpg tumblr_mczblcZyym1rrigpho1_400.png tumblr_mczkhzuE7p1rfbtufo1_500.gif tumblr_mczlgsgSH81ri77loo2_500.gif tumblr_md0ot9xYXB1rjmrggo1_500.jpg tumblr_md1xbaNd3U1riygcoo1_500.gif tumblr_md2akbtAAb1rkwim3o2_250.gif tumblr_md2x2xFZSg1qe4iy8o1_500.gif tumblr_md6l0q4Nhf1r2bpixo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyzykbVl4c1qdcel5o1_500.gif tumblr_lz1i7wodmW1qdcel5o1_500.gif tumblr_lzd288TpaT1qdcel5o1_500.gif tumblr_lzei53jkpq1qdcel5o1_500.gif tumblr_lzrdhqo6bj1qdcel5o1_500.gif tumblr_lzxr96Q3YR1r62z9no2_500.gif tumblr_m0hitjLgD01qdcel5o3_250.gif tumblr_m0owv1nfxg1qe7htbo1_500.gif tumblr_m0sx3qsrrh1qdcel5o1_250.gif tumblr_m04hg6sNSo1qdcel5o2_250.gif tumblr_m04hhv5bsk1qdcel5o3_250.gif tumblr_m04hhv5bsk1qdcel5o5_250.gif tumblr_m4r8a1spwd1qdcel5o3_250.gif tumblr_m4r8auxjCf1qdcel5o3_250.gif tumblr_m4r894jhKT1qdcel5o3_250.gif tumblr_m15sf0IzMs1qdcel5o8_250.gif tumblr_mcwh9ucRrM1rqxp7ro2_250.gif tumblr_mcwh9ucRrM1rqxp7ro7_250.gif tumblr_me04n4JpHD1rrm1j6o1_500.gif tumblr_me04xbhMe41qm0a8po1_r1_500.gif tumblr_me4h95UWP61rywbjso1_250.png tumblr_me4h95UWP61rywbjso2_250.png tumblr_me4h95UWP61rywbjso3_250.png tumblr_me4h95UWP61rywbjso5_250.png tumblr_me4h95UWP61rywbjso6_250.png tumblr_me08idAwKv1rrm1j6o1_400.jpg|My dad and I tumblr_me08idAwKv1rrm1j6o2_400.jpg|omg okay so liek i'm n0t whereing makeup aren't i gorg tumblr_me058tAyxa1rrm1j6o1_500.gif Tumblr mddhge0P6W1ryq8suo1 250.gif tumblr_mdb2i9rKEI1r8gbn7o2_250.gif tumblr_mdb2i9rKEI1r8gbn7o3_250.gif tumblr_mdyrvtX2HP1rywbjso1_250.gif tumblr_mdyrvtX2HP1rywbjso3_250.gif tumblr_meaqj7bJqz1r961hy.gif tumblr_meaqmxNswz1r961hy.gif aileeamber.gif aileeamber1.gif|long distance bffs for lyfe k aileeamber2.gif aileeamber4.gif Category:Charli Savage Category:1996 Births Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters